Little Blue Snail
by chickenbeans
Summary: Timmy's mother had always warned him......oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Maplestory

This idea popped into my head while I was playing MS and it actually happened so I decided to write about it. It's quite short actually but oh well……

Little Blue snail

Once there was a little boy that lived in Henesys. His name was Timmy. Now, just like most citizens that lived in Henesys, Timmy was an archer. He was young and reckless (like most young people) and he liked to go hunting. Because he was an archer, he liked to snipe from ledges and platforms. Now his mother had always warned him not to snipe on platforms where monsters spawned. And he had always replied, "Yes mom" in that tiresome, bored tone little kids specialized in.

One fine sunny day, little Timmy decided to go hunting with his bow. Just like always,his mother would say "Be careful Timmy, remember what I told you"

And just like always, he would reply "Yes mother" in that bored tone of his. Today Timmy wanted to go find a new ledge, one with lots of monsters to shoot at. Now, young Timmy was an adventurous boy, and he liked to do new things (so he could brag about them to his friends) so he decided to go farther then he had ever gone, past the hunting grounds outside of Henesys.

"That place is so boring" Timmy said to himself. "I want to go someplace else today, someplace exciting."

So off Timmy went, farther than anyone his age had any right to go to, so far that the other residents of Henesys wouldn't be able to help him, even if he needed it. After walking for a while, Timmy's keen archer eyes spied a cliff. That particular cliff had lots of ribbon pigs running rampant on it. Timmy was warned not to provoke pigs of any sort (be it Iron, or ribbon or just a plain old pig) because he was simply just not ready for them. However Timmy also spotted a ledge near the spot where the ribbon pigs were running and he reasoned if the pigs couldn't get to him, then he wouldn't be in any danger. Also, ribbon pigs gave off valuable leather that he could sell for a high price on the Henesys market. He was so excited at the prospect of being rich, that he completely forgot about checking the ledge for any monsters. Climbing up to the ledge eagerly, he nocked his bow and began hunting. For hours he sat, sniping at pigs (and the occasional slime or trunk). Every once in a while, he would climb over to the top and collect his bounty of branches and leather. He was so preoccupied that he failed to notice the one little blue snail that was on the ledge with him.

Now normally little blue snails posed no threat whatsoever. Even beginners were trained to handle them and they were slow and generally harmless. However Timmy had begun to lean closer to the edge of the ledge to get a better shot at the pigs. And the little blue snail inched slowly over to Timmy. It took him a while, but Timmy was too busy hunting pigs to notice. So when it finally got close it opened its mouth and shut it sharply on Timmy's ankle.

A snail's bite is very rarely fatal and it was actually part of growing up for all job classes alike, Archers included. And while it wasn't fatal it could certainly sting and it was definitely painful. If Timmy had been on flat land he would have disposed of the snail easily. However Timmy was on a ledge. Moreover he was on the very edge of the ledge. And that little snail's bite was enough to make him jump in alarm and back away. Now, in normal situations he would have probably fell on the floor. But as stated earlier, he was on a ledge, and therefore, there was no ground for him to back away to. Half a second later Timmy fell off the edge screaming, with a firm voice still lodged in his head.

"_Now Timmy always check each and every ledge and platform you hunt on. If there's a monster still there, and it attacks you on the ledge, you're done for Timmy. Remember that"_

And that was where the residents of Henesys found little Timmy. Facedown, blood trickling slowly from his face. To this day, parents still lecture young archers on ledges. Some parents even say, on quiet nights, you can still here young Timmy's screams ringing throughout the still night air………….

Well this one turned out alright I think. I had meant for it to be like those old folk legends like little red riding hood, warning children against stuff e.t.c. and it sort of turned out that way. It wasn't as dark as I would've liked .I used the word "Now" a bit excessively I know but I also wanted it to be slightly mocking. I hoped you liked it. Please Read and Review, thank you!


End file.
